A Forgotten Promise
by Leloni
Summary: Haruka has been avoiding Makoto for a week now. What have I done to make him so mad at me. To top it all off Mayumi will not stop falling me around. She also seems to know when it is the best time to get in my way before I can speak to Haruka. Maybe I should deal with her before I find Haruka.
1. Chapter 1

A forgotten Promise

Chapter 1

"Haruka … Haruka… hey Haruka," Haruka continued out of the class ignoring Makoto calls. What is up with him lately Makoto thought to himself. Just last week everything seemed fine. What in the world caused this drastic change?

As Makoto was thinking about this change in his boyfriend, a girl from class 2B came up to him. She had confessed to him a while ago, but instead of accepting the offer he politely turned her down and suggested to become friends instead because the only one he has room in his heart for is Haruka. They have been going out for the past two months now and every day is like living in total bliss for Makoto. Except for the past week which brings Makoto back to having to find out what is wrong with Haruka. It was then that Makoto remember Mayumi from 2B was still in front of him.

"Hi Mayumi what can I do for you" Makoto asked as a way of being polite when all he really wanted to do was track Haruka down. He hoped that Haru hasn't gone too far. Mayumi giggled, "I came to ask you to lunch silly. I mean friends do eat together right?" Makoto didn't like the idea of being alone with Mayumi. Maybe suggesting to be friends wasn't such a good way to handle this. Still he can't just brush her off after asking her to become friends. Besides its one lunch nothing could possibly go wrong, "Sure why don't we go to the benches outside it's a pretty day it would be a shame to let it go to waste". Mayumi giggled and walked along side Makoto towards the benches thinking that this is a good atmosphere that they are having. Makoto must have feelings for her. She just asked him too suddenly and that made him shy and confused. That has got to be the reason why Makoto would not accept her confession. That's why he asked to be friends so he could get his heart prepared to accept her feelings. That must be it, there is no other possible reason for his refusal.

All the while Mayumi was thinking this, Makoto on the other hand was thinking of ways to corner Haruka and force him to talk to him. Regular frontal attacks doesn't seem to work since he seems to want to avoid me every chance he gets. There is no other way but to catch him when he least expects it. Still that leaves the question of where that might be.

By the time they reached the benches outside Makoto was still no closer to figuring out a plan that would force Haruka into talking to him. Makoto and Mayumi begin to dig into their lunches when Mayumi lets out a gasp, "Wow Makoto your lunch looks so pretty, I'm so jealous. My mom stopped making lunch for me because she claims that my tastes are too picky. I just think she doesn't want to wake up early in the mornings to make it anymore".

Makoto laughed "It is hard when you have to make your own, but by doing so you can feel it up with all the things you do like". Mayumi stared in shock, "Wait Makoto are you telling me that you made this yourself, and it looks this pretty". Mayumi's voice raised a little too high for Makoto's liking. Of course he wasn't embarrassed that he can make his own food, because he likes to cook but having it broadcasted that it was pretty was a little bit too much for him.

"I mean I just assumed because of how gorgeous it looked that a woman must have made it", Mayumi continued and by doing so further increased the blush on Makoto's cheeks. "You're going to make one lucky girl very happy if you have amazing talent like this". Mayumi knew that that one lucky girl would obviously be her. They are connecting so much right know that Makoto has to feel the potential that they have for being together. It is because of this that Mayumi felt that it was the perfect time to show Makoto that he could still have her if he wanted. While still looking at his lunch she leaned in closer to him to make it seem like she needed to get a better look as to what the lunch box contained.

Makoto noticed Mayumi get closer and closer into his personal space and immediately felt uncomfortable. The only person he lets get this close to him is Haru and Mayumi is definitely not him. "Umm Mayumi what are you doing?" Makoto asked in hopes that it would deter her from getting any closer. "I just wanted to get an up close look at your lunch ", Mayumi said cheerfully. Mayumi is not one to brag, but she knows that she has a face that is considered beautiful to a lot of guys. She also knew that a lot of girls were envious of her for that reason alone. So she knew that from the close proximity that she is in with Makoto that there is no way he could ignore her charms. She was so close to him that she was sure that Makoto could hear her breathing. She glanced up at Makoto through her long and thick eyelashes and made sure her eyes were extra big, "Is that ok, I just wanted to see what the great Makoto ate for a normal lunch to keep him so big and strong".

Makoto cleared his throat and averted his eyes from Mayumi's look because it was making him even more uncomfortable. "It's not the fact that it's not ok. It's just…", before Makoto could finish his thought he saw Haru looking in disbelief toward him, and something else that Makoto could not explain. Haru turned to walk the other way. Makoto knew that the position that he was in with Mayumi looked really bad but nothing happened and he needed to make sure that Haru knew that before he got too far away from him. Makoto stood up and began to run after Haru, but before he could get very far he felt a tug on his arm. He turned and saw Mayumi holding on to his arm.

"Where are you going Makoto lunch isn't over yet", Mayumi stated with a sad look on her face. Makoto did feel bad for leaving her when he agreed to this lunch, but at the same time he doesn't feel bad enough to stay and let Haruka think that he was doing something behind his back. "I'm sorry Mayumi, but I have to go find and talk to Haruka. I will make the lunch up to you but right now I have to go", Makoto blurted out while shaking his arm from the grip Mayumi had it in. "I'm sorry", Makoto shouted behind him as he dashed off after Haruka. Mayumi didn't understand why Haruka came first in whatever Makoto was doing. Haruka was ruining everything for her and she didn't like when things didn't go her way. She followed after Makoto.

After a few minutes of searching and having no luck of finding Makoto she was about to give up and just wait until after class to talk to him again when she heard angry voices coming from behind one of the school buildings. One of the voices sounded like Makoto. Mayumi inched closer to the wall of the building so she can peek without being seen. And sure enough there was Makoto and Haruka in a heated argument. Mayumi was secretly happy about this fight. If Makoto and Haruka friendship ends she could feel that hole in his heart for him.

Thinking that she didn't need to be there to see the fall out of the two boys, she was about to turn away when all of a sudden she sees Makoto grab Haruka, push him against the wall and smashes their lips together. Mayumi gasps but then quickly slaps her hand over her mouth before anything else can come out. She quickly turns away from the scene and begins to walk back to her classroom. On the way she thinks to herself that now she finally knows the reason for Makoto caring for Haruka so much. Half of her is telling her to give up on Makoto. Then Mayumi begins to smirk. When has she ever given up on something she wanted, and besides she loves challenges. "Well Makoto and Haruka I hope you prepare yourselves", Mayumi says out loud on her walk back to her class.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry", Makoto shouted before dashing off in the direction he saw Haruka take. Makoto knew that Haru couldn't have gotten far from when he last saw him. Still as Makoto is searching the school grounds high and low he just couldn't seem to be able to find Haruka anywhere. But if there is one thing that Makoto is confident about is his persistence and he is determined to find Haruka and straighten out this whole mess. Even though Makoto for the life of him cannot recall doing anything to make Haru ignore him this week.

As Makoto heard the bell ring as a warning of lunch being over, he knew that he was running out of time and he also knew that he was no closer to finding Haru than when he first started to look for him. Then when all hope seemed lost he saw Nagisa and Rei who were talking to each other as they were heading back from lunch. "Nagisa!", Makoto yelled while running toward his fellow swim mates. "Makoto, hi! It's so weird seeing you and Haru by yourselves, since you guys are always together", Nagisa greeted cheerfully. Makoto desperately hoped that his friends would be able to point him in the right direction to find Haruka because if not he would have to settle with only seeing him again in class and that wouldn't do. He wouldn't be able to talk to Haru during class. "That's so true Nagisa", Makoto laughed. "Hey speaking of Haruka, have you seen him recently? I was supposed to give him something during lunch, but I can't seem to find him anywhere", Makoto hoped with all his might that they have seen Haru and that they wouldn't pay too much attention to how agitated he seems at the moment. And lord let them not ask any questions. He would hate to lie to them. But he doesn't need them in Haru and his business at all right now.

Nagisa eyes widened "Now that you mentioned it, I did see Haruka go behind the North building of school. I just assumed that he needed some peace and quiet to take his nap for the day", Nagisa explained. "Right Rei", all eyes at that moment turned to their glasses wearing friend as Nagisa asked their fellow swim mate. Rei after pushing up his glasses agreed with Nagisa and stated that he too saw Haruka head behind the building. Makoto was so overwhelmed with joy because now he finally got an official lead on finding Haruka.

After thanking Nagisa and Rei, Makoto not wanting to waste any more time took off in the direction of the North building. "I hope whatever it is they are fighting about will be resolved soon" Nagisa said in a serious tone. "What? Makoto and Haruka are fighting? When did this happen", Rei asked confused. "You didn't notice the way Makoto was fidgeting before we told him where Haruka was? I could tell he has been looking for Haruka for a while, with how out of breath he was. Plus at club Haruka refuses to stand next to Makoto. It hasn't been going on for long, but they are fighting", Nagisa explained. "So Makoto doesn't really have anything to give to Haruka like he said he does", Rei asked? "An explanation maybe", Nagisa answered.

Then Nagisa turned back to Rei and grabbed onto his arm and started to walk back to the classroom while pulling Rei along. "More importantly we have to talk about our date this weekend and where you are taking me before we worry about another couple", Nagisa cheerily explained to Rei. Makoto ran as fast as his legs would carry him in hopes that Haruka was still behind the North building. Finally upon reaching the building Makoto slowed down and tried to catch his breath. The last thing that Haru needed was to see him coming at him as a crazy out of breath lunatic. Makoto rounded the building and there Haru was leaning against the building starring at the clouds above.

Makoto tried to get as close to him as possible without him knowing so if Haru did decide to run away at least Makoto would be able to catch him. Unfortunately it didn't work out as well as he planned because as soon as he started toward Haru. Haru was somehow able to notice him and he began to run, but Makoto would not allow Haru to get away again. Makoto ran after Haru and tackled him down. While Haru was trying to recover from the surprise attack and stop from seeing two of Makoto, Makoto used that time to pin him to the ground and refused to be moved no matter how much Haru struggled beneath him. "Get off of me Makoto! I don't want to talk to you ever again you cheater!", Makoto was so surprised by Haru's words that he wasn't quite ready for Haru to buck him off and because of that he ended up toppling over.

As Haru quickly stood up Makoto followed suit and blocked the pathway for Haru to leave. "We are not leaving here until we talk about what the hell is going on here. I have no idea why you would say that or what got you to say that to me, but we are not leaving", Makoto professed. Haru knowing that he couldn't get around Makoto if he was really serious about keeping him here, because let's face it. He knew that Makoto defiantly had more strength than he did. "We are going to be late to class if we stay here" Haru tried to reason with Makoto in hopes that he could at least try to get out of this situation. "Does it really look like I care about school at this moment? You are far more important to me than anything in this world" Makoto said fondly.

"That's funny coming from you" Haru mumbled under his breath. Still Makoto was able to pick up on what he said. "And what is that supposed to mean? You know what, you have been acting weird since last week and I have tried, believe me I have tried to think about what I could have possibly done to have you so upset with me. But no matter how hard I try nothing comes to mind. So Haru please you have to talk to me so I can realize what I did and we can fix it before it escalates any further. Please just talk to me", Makoto was so earnest that Haru couldn't look at him directly anymore. He had no idea how he should feel at the moment. He wants to believe that what Makoto is saying is the truth but he just can't erase what he saw last week. "I saw you Makoto" Haru began quietly unsure if he really wants to remember what he saw. "Saw what Haru?" Makoto questioned confusedly. "Do you remember what was so special about last week?" Haru asked.

Makoto can honestly say that there is nothing clicking in his head about why last week would be special. Haru sensing that Makoto was at a lost continued to explain. "We would have been together for exactly four years and we were supposed to celebrate. You promised me that we were going to go out and celebrate because since we have been together you have felt so blessed and it should be a day that is worth celebrating. Even though I didn't see the big deal you were adamant that we celebrate so I agreed. And guess what Makoto I was there at the time that we agreed upon waiting for you and you want to know who wasn't there?" Haruka was slightly trembling as he was telling Makoto all of this but from hurt or anger Makoto did not know.

Makoto felt like the biggest jerk in the world at this moment. How in the world could he have forgotten such a big day? Haru was right He was the one that suggested that they celebrate this year since they normally do not. He wanted to show Haru how much he meant to him and know he just showed him how little he mattered instead. "But do you want to know what the worst part is in all this? It's not that I waited for you. It's that after I waited for a while I called your house and your family tells me that you haven't returned for school yet. I go to school in hopes that I can find you there. And I did find you here, but guess what you were not alone instead you had some girl with you in your arms. So yes you are a liar and a cheater and I never want to speak to you ever again." Haru had tears rolling down his face after his speech and in that moment Makoto didn't want to anything else but hold him.

Haru rejected his touch and pushed his hands away. "Haru please listen to me. What you saw that day was a huge misunderstanding. Nothing happened at all between that girl and me I swear it. Please Haru you have to believe me" Makoto pleaded to Haru trying to prevent his own tears from clouding his eyes. Makoto just saw Haru shaking his head refusing to let Makoto's words reach him. "How could I believe someone who wanted to spend our special night with a girl in his arms" Haru declared refusing to let Makoto talk his way out of it. "Also if there really was nothing going on then why do I see the same girl today with you at lunch with her breasts practically in your face and you blushing? Don't lie to me Makoto I won't fall for it ever again".

Makoto admit that if the situation was reversed he would be in suspicion of Haru as well. But Haru has known Makoto since they were both in diapers he has to know that he wouldn't take their relationship so lightly and throw it all the way on a random girl. "Haru you have to know that that girl means absolutely nothing to me. I admit that she was in my arms but I was consoling her because I just refused her confession and she was crying. And the reason you saw me with her during lunch is because I told her we could still be friends and since you wouldn't talk to me and refused to be alone with me I took her up on her offer to eat lunch together. But I did not plan for her to be that close we were just talking about the food I made for my lunch. That is all, I promise you Haru please believe me" Makoto wanted desperately for Haru to believe him with all of his might.

Haru looked up at Makoto "Can we talk about this later I really don't know what I should believe right now" Haru began to sidestep Makoto in order to pass, but Makoto could not afford for Haru to leave like this and start to believe things that really didn't happen. "You should believe me" Makoto exclaimed and swept down to kiss Haru. As soon as their lips were pressed together he heard a sound that was very similar to a gasp but ignored it because only Haru mattered at this moment. Haru at first tried to fight Makoto off of him.

He wanted to refuse those lips, but going a whole week without having those lips pressed to his made him remember how good they felt and how well they fit with his. Makoto wanted to make sure Haru received all his feelings through that kiss. He didn't want Haru to doubt his love for him for even a second. As the need for air was slowly arising Makoto reluctantly let Haru go. "Please believe me Haru you know that I could never be with anyone else but you. And you are all I need in my life. Without you I can't breathe". Makoto wanted Haru to fully understand how serious he was being. Haru still having a little bit of doubt wanted to believe Makoto and believe that it was all in his head. "Ok I believe you for now. But Makoto hear me when I say that if I see that girl hang off of you like that again you will not like the results. Are we clear?" Haru was extremely serious because he knew that he wouldn't be able to take being lied to for real if this time was fake. "We are crystal clear. I will never make you feel like this again. I will shower you with my love and make you my only focus," Makoto declared. Haru couldn't help but blush and have a little chuckle, "So like you do every day pretty much". Makoto laughed" Ya pretty much, but you know you love all the attention I give you".

Haru rolled his eyes for Makoto to see but hugged him so tight and refused to let him go. It was safe to assume that they have missed a couple of classes but as long as they showed up to their last one everything should work out Makoto thought. Also he has to make sure he explains to Mayumi why they cannot be alone together at all. Makoto was sure that she would understand. Hopefully.


End file.
